


Mandatory Fun

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, like any other night, saw Trailbreaker sitting with the crew, yet apart from it. He had been with the Wreckers for far too long for his self-induced segregation to continue. Kup had been indulgent at first, even told an impatient Springer to give him time to find his own way, but now Kup was at the end of even his infinite patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:
> 
> http://blackandtandogs.tumblr.com/post/118002039363/kup-trailbreaker-show-the-lonely-mech-with-bad
> 
> Anonymous asked: Kup/Trailbreaker? Show the lonely mech with bad self-esteem he's appreciated?

Tonight, like any other night, saw Trailbreaker sitting with the crew, yet apart from it. He had been with the Wreckers for far too long for his self-induced segregation to continue. Kup had been indulgent at first, even told an impatient Springer to give him time to find his own way, but now Kup was at the end of even his infinite patience. 

 

Kup tapped Springer on his arm and jerked his head to indicate where he was going, throwing a “Catch up with you later kid,” over his shoulder before Springer got it in his mind to follow. This was going to require some finesse, and not Springer’s kind of finesse, which usually involved high explosives. 

 

Trailbreaker glared at his high grade hard before upending the cube and going for a refill. Maybe he’d grab two this time, save himself a trip later. He was almost back to his chosen table when he noticed someone else was sitting there. “Evenin, Kup.” 

 

“Sit down, kid. I think it’s about time you ‘n’ I had a talk.” 

 

It took a moment for Trailbreaker to push past his urge to throw up his panic bubble; when Kup had that sparkle in his optics it usually meant trouble wasn’t far off. “Okay, but whatever it was, it wasn't me.”

 

Kup huffed a laugh. Trailbreaker wanted to ask what he’d found funny, but Kup just gave him an amused look before he took his other cube of high grade and downed half of it in one pull. "Listen kid, it ain't so much what you're doing that's the problem. It's what you're not doing that's got me worried.” Seeing that Trailbreaker was not catching his hint, Kup continued. “Look around and tell me what you see."

 

Trailbreaker wasn't sure if that was a question or an order; probably both knowing his former instructor. "Typical Wrecker party? Mechs doing everything from fighting to 'facing. Sometimes at the same time."

 

"Socializin’ kid. They're socializin’. Hangin’ out with friends. Windin’ down or windin’ up. Either way, they ain't sitting alone like you do night after night. I know you know some of these mechs, so why're you sittin here alone?" Kup gave him a moment before he started speaking again. “Gimme a good reason too. Need too much fuel? So do I, so does Roadbuster, Springer’s a triple-changer; ain’t none of them frame types fuel-efficient. Then there’s the twins, and don’t get me started on Blurr. Hell kid, half the Wreckers ain’t exactly fuel-efficient. Like I said, we all got our quirks. But sometimes it’s best if you just overlook them for a night and have a little fun. You know, live a little.” With that, Kup leaned in and pulled Trailbreaker’s face around for a kiss. “Could make it an order. You know, mandatory fun and all that.”

 

They shared a small laugh before their next kiss, and Trailbreaker waited to be ripped violently away from Kup, as he slowly eased his way into Trailbreaker’s lap. When Trailbreaker asked Kup about Springer between kisses, all he got in reply was, “Yeah, him,” and Kup’s famous devil-may-care smirk. “Don’t worry about him. He’s busy.” A quick look around showed Springer had joined the crowd near where Blurr was trussed up on a table. 

 

Trailbreaker was drawn back into another kiss. “Gonna have ta try harder to keep your attention,” before a particularly hard suck from Kup on his main energon line made Trailbreaker a little dizzy, as it slowed the flow in the tubing. The returning rush of energy had him moaning out loud. “Those are good noises. I want more of’em.” Their sergeant’s gravelly voice next to his audial sent shivers through his frame, making him gasp. “I’ll take more of those, too.” Kup all but fed the words to him before kissing Trailbreaker until the larger mech was wavering in his seat. “Need somethin’ ta hold on to, kid?” The words traveled to him through the haze of his rapidly clouding processor, where all that existed were a teal mech and the riot of sensation he was wringing from him. “How’s about you hold on to me?” Kup pulled Trailbreaker’s large hands around his smaller frame until the larger mech was cupping his aft. “I’ve always had a thing for big mechs.” He punctuated this by curling Trailbreaker’s hands tightly around his aft. “Seems like you don’t mind that at all.” Kup ground their interface paneling together. “Or am I reading this all wrong, kid?”

 

Trailbreaker wasn’t sure what impression he’d given that he wasn’t enjoying this; he wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind to form complex responses right now. He hoped his reply of kissing Kup back would suffice, but the kisses were avoided. “Need to hear the words, kid. I instigated this. Gotta make sure I ain’t crossing no lines here.” 

 

“Not reading it wrong, boss. Got me so hot I can’t think.” Trailbreaker tried not to sound like he was overheating. He tried, but with the way Kup was smirking at him, he knew he’d failed. 

 

“Good. That’s real good.” 

 

Trailbreaker wasn’t sure how exactly Kup managed it, but he was sure it was indicative of things to come for the night. Trailbreaker felt Kup slide back and lower himself down, forcing Trailbreaker to part his legs farther, then pull himself in again so that the entire length of their interface panels rubbed together. The mental imagery of Kup’s spike lined up with his valve, the rub of metal as Kup pulled up against his plating until it was his spike lined up with Kup’s valve made Trailbreaker want to throw Kup across the table in front of them, stop with all this teasing and get to the point. The shuddering vent Kup drew before giving him that Primus forsaken smirk and biting on his neck cabling, then dropping down to repeat the long, slow grind let him know that he wasn’t the only one affected by the stimulation. 

 

Neither knew whose panel popped first, not that either cared. Kup dropped down to rub his spike against Trailbreaker’s valve before slowly pulling himself up, angling his hips so Trailbreaker’s spike slid against Kup’s wet warm valve. “Gonna make me do all the work here, kid?” 

 

Trailbreaker lifted the smaller mech with one hand and guided him down on his spike with the other. A long groan and it’s accompanying “Yeah, that’s it,” filtered through the back of his audials. Trailbreaker moaned as Kup’s tight, hot valve squeeze him as he eased in slowly. 

 

“Not going to break me, kid.” Kup murmured, rocking his hips trying to encourage more movement.

 

“Not going to hurt you either.” Trailbreaker held tight to Kup’s hips as the older mech squirmed and pushed against his frame, trying to get him to move faster. When he was finally fully seated inside Kup, Trailbreaker pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. He used his weight to his advantage, keeping a slow deliberate pace, drawing each stroke out until Kup was shaking and demanding more. “You want more, old timer? I’ll give you more.” Trailbreaker engaged the systems for his mag-wheels, extending the field enough to reach Kup on one side, turning it off to switch it to the other, then switching it to his lower wheels.

 

The push-pull from the mag systems, the stretching slide of the large spike inside Kup’s smaller frame, and the rumble of the deeper engine all worked against a frame that was slower than his to build charge. Kup lost count of how many times his systems overloaded before he finally registered them all sync up together to bring him into one final release. His already-hoarse vocaliser shorted out and his body seized tight to the dark one holding him. 

 

When he came to, it was to the insistent knocking and distant voices that had better have a frelling good reason for waking him up. “What in the name of Primus do you want!?” He was greeted by dark metal as his optics came online, shifting toward the voices, he could see their concerned faces shimmering on the other side of a force field. 

 

“Sorry, Kup. That happens sometimes.” Trailbreaker’s voice was hushed with embarrassment. 

 

“I’m guessing it means it was good for you, too, then?” Kup adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. If they were going to be here awhile, he was going to be comfortable.

 

Springer knocked again. “Trailbreaker, take this slagging thing down. You know the rules.”

 

Kup huffed a laugh. “And you know rules don’t apply to Wreckers. Now go away, kid, you’re bothering me.” With that, Kup rolled back into Trailbreaker’s arms and let recharge reclaim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my Anon Prompter, and to Teh_Gelfling for being copy-editor extraordinaire, to Masqueadrift, and Ladydragon76 for finishing touches and for letting me reference her fic Excess Energy (http://archiveofourown.org/works/391100)


End file.
